Of Thrones Laced with Lust
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: Now Wendy had tasted his blood on her lips; she wanted more, she wanted to mark him everywhere - claim Pan as hers totally...As he so often did to her...


Peter's throne wasn't anything special; wood was ornately carved by Peter himself, although an outsider may think it marvelous, it looked a little out-of-place within the camp to Wendy unless Peter was sitting on it. Then it _radiated _with the very power Peter did. Wendy wasn't exactly fond of the piece of furniture, it was where he greeted new boys the shadow brought as _Pan_, where any pirates caught roaming the island were brought before Peter either killed them himself or threw them to the mermaids; Peter may be the boy-King of Neverland but honestly his theatrics bordered on absurdity.

It was nothing out of the ordinary when Peter called her to sit by his side during dinner;_ a Queen's place is beside the King_...What _was_ different that evening however was Peter's finger's entwining with hers over the arm of the boyish throne. Usually all physical displays of affection were shown in private, away from the curious watch of their boys (after so long-playing mother, that was what Wendy had come to view the Lost boys as)...That and the hot bubbling looks of_ need_ he'd sent toward her all night.

Wendy knew what he wanted of course; the unspoken commands that she leave the camp so the chase could begin had been stubbornly ignored all night.

That had only inflamed Pan further. He simply adored it when his bird reminded him of her talons.

The boys had danced to the beat of the drums and Panpipes all night; Wendy herself had danced too, alone and with the boys - ignoring Peter's stares. She'd been dancing with little Tootles, her _favourite_ of the Lost boys when Peter had stood suddenly and announced that the boys should to bed.

_"Mother and father want some quiet time..."_

Even Felix had trailed off somewhere though Wendy doubted it was to bed, the original Lost boy never did play into Peter's mother, father games...The very fact that Peter named her his _Queen_ infuriated the scarred boy immensely. Oh how he _hated _her. And Wendy knew why; the secret looks of sheer _longing_ Felix sent Peter...The doomed passion trapped in the cage of his ribs...Unrequited love is a painful thing. In fact Wendy was sure that given an opportunity, Felix would slit her throat and watch her bleed out into Neverland's soil with a smile.

After the last of the boys filed out of camp, bidding good night to _mother _and _father, _Wendy expected some form of punishment for disobeying his wishes...She did not, however expect Peter to pull her to him so that she straddled him as he sat upon his throne, bodies pressed flush against each other and tongues engaged in a heated battle after he'd captured her mouth with his own.

It didn't take long for Wendy to almost _rip_ his rough green tunic off baring his pale chest to the darkness, in retaliation one of the hands that held her thighs firmly in place began to crawl up under her gown, roaming the expanse of her back and pressing her further onto his hard, surprisingly toned chest. Their lovemaking was always a battle, there was always a _victor_ between them. Wendy's other hand was not idle on his neck; it slid into his tousled hair as she kissed him fervently, fisting it tightly - forcing a hiss from those cruel lips.

Neverland began to quake with the beginnings of a storm; thunder rolled through the skies warning the inhabitants of its arrival. When Neverland stormed, it could be rather traumatic...Trees snapping, waves crashing, lightning halving the thickest trees as is they had been mere twigs...Occasionally after such storms, the corpses of deceased mermaids washed ashore...Peter always either had them thrown on board the Jolly Roger or back into the waters. _Not before gifting her with the beast's jewels and hair combs..._It always took Peter _days_ to fix everything once more; after the work was completed he was always paler...Each time the toll seemed to become greater and greater. Weather was the one thing the Pan couldn't control in his island. Something Wendy knew _tormented_ him to the root, he thrived on control, however this he could not. Something Wendy took great _pleasure_ taunting him about.

_"How can the great Pan be beaten by a little rain cloud?"_

It never ended well.

Wendy's hand on his neck came to life with the thunder her slim fingers revelled on the firmness of the taut muscles on his stomach, reminding her of the strength he was capable of. Reminding her of the he may look like a boy but he had the strength of a_ man._

Though she would never dare say so aloud. Peter took offense to _anything _that compared him to a grown up; even something complementary. The only grown ups in Neverland were Hook, his crew and Tink; people she rarely ever saw...The lack of adults had rendered Wendy almost unable to see anyone as anything other than _boy _or _girl_ anymore. Just the way Peter wanted it...

Peter's grip on the back of her thigh tightened considerably as he pulled her hips down, almost reducing her to whimpering into his mouth when her core met the bulge between his legs. Her fingers continued their trek downwards, feeling and groping the heat on his skin, when she finally _finally_ reached the protruding tent on his breeches.

Her ploy worked to make him moan into the kiss as she stroked him through the fabric. Though that wasn't the game...He wanted her to moan, to scream his name loud enough for those aboard the Jolly Roger to hear...He won more often than not...But even the occasional victory was oh so sweet. Boldness overtook her as it usually did when she was at her most passionate, and she moved her hand away instead ground her hips into his instead.

Pan's growl sounded as if it had come from an _animal_ and not a _boy, _it resounded around them...When she repeated her ministrations; he broke the kiss roughly tearing his lips from hers, his head fell back against the wood of the chair, eyes shut tight, breath shallow and hips thrusting upwards towards her center.

Wendy bit her lip hard enough to taste blood to prevent his name from slipping through her lips - _that's what he wants -_ before she leaned down to place kisses against the skin of Peter's neck, her lips softly against his skin until she met the connection between neck and shoulder. A sensitive spot for her lover; so she bit him. Hard. Peter _yelped_; his nails biting their way into her skin marking her with small crescents. A thin string of blood from her lip marred his neck, matching the angry pool of blood that spilled from where she had bitten him.

"_What_ was that for?" He growled but she only eyed the bite she had left on him and smirked.

She had _never_ marked him with her mouth before. Usually he left her littered with bruises, bites and scratches...The word _mine_ kissed and bitten into her skin. Now Wendy had tasted his blood on her lips; she wanted _more_, she wanted to mark him _everywhere_ - claim the Pan as _hers_ totally.

And she called Peter possessive...

Their coupling had become very _interesting _over the years...The girl she liked to refer to as the former Wendy would have screamed and sobbed for her mother at the kind of treatment Peter gave her; while now, Wendy r_elished_ it, longed to feel his nails claw at her, for the finger shaped bruises he inflicted - the blurred lines of pain and pleasure was the sweetest torture.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Peter's eyes opened and his head shifted to face her, breathing heavily and his expression dark and almost pained.

His lips sought hers again, his hand found her golden locks and tangled itself within them. Her _halo_ Peter called it. She sighed into the kiss, feeling warmth spread through her body despite the rapidly cooling air that surrounded them; there was nothing like feeling his long fingers raking through her hair as he kissed her, keeping her securely where he _wanted_ her.

The hand twisted in her hair slowly trailed its way to her throat as his tongue ran over her lower lip. Wendy's hands found his chest once more when she parted her lips in permission and their kissing intensified. Peter's hand caressed her throat softly before it made its way down her chest and tugging down her light pink gown. Gone were the days where Wendy's only attire was white sheer nightgowns; Peter had given her a wardrobe full of pretty dresses, leggings, blouses and boots. There were no more stockings, petticoats or corsets for her; because really what use would she possibly have for such things here?

Peter broke their kiss, eyes hooded and starting a trail of fiery, open-mouthed kisses down the same trek his fingers made on her throat moments ago; she craned her neck. When he had successfully pulled her gown off to expose her breasts into the colder air, his teeth latched on to the skin over her collar bones, replacing fading bruises from last time he'd had her with new ones while his hand cupped the swell of one of her breasts and squeezed, his thumb lightly pressed down on her nipple. _Don't make a sound, _she warned herself when Peter's frustrated gaze met hers. _Don't give him what he wants_...

"So bird doesn't want to sing tonight..." he mused; grin unfaltering. He was planning something...Something Wendy both dreaded and anticipated greatly.

She almost - _almost_ let out a whine when he pulled away, but managed to stop herself because then he would _win. _Peter knew this of course...He knew their game as well as she did and chuckled at his bird's obvious frustration, nipping at her neck and taking her hands away from his chest. Wendy glared at him furiously when he refused to release her wrists as she attempted to tug them away from his ever busing grip; instead his mouth started once more to trail down her throat. Wendy's breath hitched into her throat as his mouth fell to one nipple, tongue rolling on the hardening nub.

"Sing for me Wendy-bird." Peter whispered against her skin.

She bucked her hips against his when his teeth grazed on her nipple, with the hope that it would make him release her wrists. He knew how she _hated_ to be constricted. He knew it so well that he enjoyed inflicting it upon her as often as he could. _Horrid boy._ When Peter did finally release his hold on her hands, it was only so that he could pull her down against the length of his body, letting him continue his ministrations on her breasts and leaving his hands free to continue the quest to make her moan for him.

One of his Peter's hands settled once more on the back of her thigh, keeping her securely against him while the other traced patterns across the skin of her back. Shutting her eyes tight, Wendy clamped her nails down on his shoulders, inhaling a harsh lungful of air when she felt a hand slip inside her drawers, fingers probing and stroking the wetness they both already knew was there.

The warmth of his mouth, and the presence of his fingers on her down there, made her back arch and her hips roll, hands tangled themselves into his already mussed hair. The chuckle he gave sent a rumble into her skin before he captured her mouth once more. Such pretty torture.

No matter how much she battled it, or attempted to bite it down, Wendy couldn't stop the whine of protest that escaped her lips when he withdrew his hand from her center when he shifted them both entirely. In one horrendous second, she'd _lost. _Peter's eyes lit up with triumph before he whispered into her ear "such a pretty song for me tonight Darling", his hands wrapped her legs around his hips firmly, before he stood and settling her onto his own throne as he knelt on the floor, between her legs.

He'd surprised Wendy at the new position, and she sent him a look telling him so; Peter never allowed _anyone_ to sit upon his throne...Nor did the Pan_ kneel_ to anyone. Peter only responded with his knife grin and leaned up to give her a peck on the lips. "Relax Wendy-bird, this is something I've wanted to do for a _very _long time..." he whispered into her neck before his mouth fell once more to one of her breasts, sucking and biting down gently on the nipple.

Wendy was barely aware of the hand roaming up her thigh or how it deftly pulled her soaking drawers off her until her bare skin felt the cool of the wood of the throne.

How ironic, she thought. Peter was the one on his knees yet it was her rendered utterly useless. A second gasp escaped her full lips when she realized that she was now completely nude in the middle of camp. What if the pirates were too suddenly attack? What if one of the boys came back? The worries plaguing her melted away as soon as Peter's tongue made a fiery trail down her flat stomach.

She felt him push her against the wooden chair so that she was once again sitting upright. Wendy just watched him with hooded eyes, her cheeks flushed pink and her bottom lip between her teeth, as he continued to travel down oh so slowly. "Peter," she managed to breath out.

Her hands fell to his shoulders when he went from her stomach to the top of her knees. "What are you doing?" The boy-king only smirked darkly up at her, before nipping at her knee lightly with his teeth, which he pulled and placed over his shoulder, his arm looping around her thigh.

She whimpered and instinctively tried to close her legs but the awkward position made it impossible to do so. Wendy may be a lot wilder than before, she might play with a group of feral boys but she still _knew_ no one should look upon her..._There._ She felt her cheeks stain themselves with a deeper shade of red at the predatory gaze he gave her. That was never a good sign...

Peter kept his eyes on her as he leaned tipped his head to place a kiss to her thigh. And then another kiss higher up. And then another. And another. Each kiss moved higher and higher. Wendy's breath shallowed, turning heavy as she leaned against the back of the throne to keep from completely melting in anticipation of whatever plan Peter had planned for her.

Wendy gave a muffled whimper when he gently bit her _inches_ from her burning core. What was he going to d- "OH!" She released a high-pitched cry when she felt him blow his hot breath into her center and fire erupted in her veins. He wasted no time, for not even a moment later she felt his tongue drag languorously across her slit and Wendy was sent arching against the sturdy wood of the chair, heartbeat pounding between her ears, eyes clamped shut and no longer able to contain the cry of his name from her lips that he _so _wanted to hear.

Oh god, Wendy thought to herself although Peter _despised_ it when she cried out to any god that wasn't him. No one prayed in Neverland; what god could possibly hear them in a land where time stood still. Peter gave her slit another lick and thunder rumbled loudly as her hips involuntarily rolled against his tongue. "Easy bird," Peter chuckled. He held her still firmly with his hands on her hips, his arm looped around her thigh on his shoulder.

He continued his ministrations on her nether lips, lapping up her juices, pushing her mind into overdrive. Wendy's nails tore viciously at the skin on his shoulders, blood forming under her fingers and down his back as pleasure, tore through her.

"A-ah!" she mewled when his tongue took a deep dip into her core. She could feel his tongue profusely explore the secret folds of her womanhood, hitting pleasure points she never even knew existed. Her head rolled back and her back arched bow-like against the wood, her breath escaping in broken gasps.

Of course Peter did not stop there, he took her onto a higher level of ecstasy when his tongue and teeth concentrated on her clit. "Oh oh...Oh!" She writhed beneath him, tension building up within her.

Lightning crackled in the dark skies above them and thunder roared like a beast. A cuss word that she'd learned from him escaped her lips when his tongue flicked at the bundle of nerves. Peter's response was to nip somewhere inside her thigh before resuming his attention to her center.

His tongue was hot and he thrust it inside her and filled her and filled her and filled her until finally… her world exploded. His name escaped in a loud cry on her lips as she felt waves upon waves of pleasure completely crash through her. She shuddered one last time before going limp, panting heavily. Her hands fell to her sides and her leg hung on his shoulder as he managed to lap up any remaining juices off her.

The world was a daze and she was seeing stars. The winds were beginning to pick up, howling the storm's song.

Their game was _far_ from over. Peter leaned up to kiss her gently, lips barely ghosting over hers for a fleeting second while he allowed her to catch her breath; that was what she loved most about him. His endless patience with her and his understanding that she was still just exploring things, still learning to live this endless life of constant recklessness. However when they fought he could be downright _cruel._ Wendy may call him a _stupid, horrid_ boy sometimes, but he would go as far taunt her about Bae or her family; sometimes he would whisper awful words of the husband she would never have or the children she'd never conceive. With her stubbornness and his possessiveness, they were a match made in _hell_ but Wendy knew he loved her, in the only twisted way he could.

She felt his hand run comfortingly across her hip and his lips on her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. Oh how she _loved _him. God how she _hated _him.

Wendy leaned in and pressed her lips to his, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer and she felt him smile against her lips before he reciprocated, deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer to him once more. His hands took her legs again, wrapping them around his hips and lifting her off the throne all together. Carefully he walked them over to the nearest tree and pressed her against it.

She could feel the heat between them build up again, warmth pooling once more inside her as he began to grind himself against her.

Wendy broke the kiss with a moan, her head leaning back against the bark to thrust her hips against his, and prayed he would understand what she meant. He did - Peter had learned how to read her body _long_ ago - and his hand flew to his trousers, working the strings and finally freeing himself.

Once Peter was sure his hold on her against the tree was secure enough, he kissed her, hard and desperate, stroking her slick entrance with his cock. She looped and anchored her arms behind him, and rolled her hips once more, eliciting a growl from him. Peter broke the kiss, tugging at her lower lip teasingly and looking down her eyes.

His hands on her arse held her in place as he entered her with a strong thrust, a shaky moan escaped her throat as a result. Their breaths mingled in the closeness of their parted mouths when her hips rolled to take him deeper.

Peter groaned, his forehead moved to rest the crook of her neck. His breathing was heavily, but he started moving, pulling out slightly and then pushing himself back in.

The wind had turned into shrieks and rain began a heavy downfall. Really it was just as well Peter had sent the boys to bed when he had...Wendy didn't want to have to convince them to take flower sap medicine after catching a cold. He pulled his face away from the crook of her neck and looked firstly up at the weeping sky then down at her, eyes hooded and dark. Wendy leaned up to kiss him when he pushed himself once more inside her, and she had gasped into the kiss the way she knew he liked. Pan's rhythm began to steady and her hips rolled in tandem with his, despite his firm hold on her hips and bottom.

"AH!" Wendy broke the kiss after a particularly powerful thrust and his teeth latched onto her shoulder, blood pooling out of the wound and running over her shoulder, staining both their skins. Peter's thrusts were becoming deeper, stronger which sent her mind reeling and her cries hitching on her throat. "Fuck," She heard him growl, he rocked his hips in a way against the tree that released a litany of his name from her lips in strangled gasps.

Peter's thrusts were getting far too fast for Wendy to keep up with so her head fell back against the tree bark. Oh god, she was so close...

"A-ah! Peter… Oh...," she managed to say in between high-toned whimpers. "Don't - oh god yes! Stop… Ah!" He laughed, speeding up his frantic thrusts into her clamping walls and biting down on the exposed column of her neck yet again. His hips beat the drums for the thunders march above them as the lightning intensified once more, intermingling with the shrieks of the wind and rapid pelts of falling rain. They were both soaked to their very bones but far too inflamed to begin to care.

They rocked against the tree, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Peter was burying himself so deep inside her and she felt the fullness and the thickness his length with each movement, hitting that spot again...Again… Again… Again… And her eyes rolled shut and he snarled her name with every thrust and… Yes… Yes… Yes…

"PETER!" Wendy saw white as the orgasm tore through her, it tore her mind to shreds and all she could feel was white, hot, bubbling pleasure as her walls clamped down tightly around him. She came in giant torrents of pleasure, her body trembled beneath him, and his name became a strangled cry from her lips. The joint sensation of her tightening walls and the way she had cried out his name brought Peter over that edge; he released with growls of "mine" and "Wendy-bird".

They rode the aftermath of their orgasms together, collapsing completely when Peter pulled them both to lay down on the floor in a tired, tangled heap of arms and legs. To an outsider it would have looked utterly ridiculous, him with his pointed boots and unlaced trousers while she was bare all for her scuffed knee-high boots...

Wendy lay on his chest while it heaved and listened to the rapid beating of his dark, dark heart, as she desperately attempted to regain her breath. The storm raged on above them although still neither of them cared, the wind howled around them while the rain battered against their overheated flesh.

"Mmm," Peter mumbled, caressing her back with his fingers,"I've been desperate to taste you for _ages_ bird." He pressed his lips against hers quickly before she chuckled slightly. His voice dropped to a husky whisper as he spoke again "Darling darling girl..."

He laughed when she playfully smacked him on the arm; while Neverland's sky tore itself apart above them.


End file.
